


Birthday Present

by Otherworlder



Series: Order of the Dark Knight [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworlder/pseuds/Otherworlder
Summary: Billy Batson is turning sixteen, and as the resident sorcerer of the Justice League and a mage of uncommon connections, he is bound to receive some very strange presents. His family is trying their best to take it all in stride.A "Billy Batson son of Bruce Wayne" story. Crossover with Yugioh 5DS because I have weird taste and fancy it.
Series: Order of the Dark Knight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/615292
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Birthday Present

The morning of Billy’s sixteenth birthday, Diana of Themyscira arrived in the wan morning light unlooked for. A beautiful white stallion followed behind her, proud head peering curiously about him. The creature seemed young, yet he was already enormous, standing taller than the statuesque demi-goddess leading him. The Waynes came into the yard to receive the Princess of Themyscira; they were surprised, but happily so, and Billy looked especially delighted.

“I apologize for the surprise,” Diana nodded with a familiar smile, “I have been hoping to find my young friend a new home and companion, and I thought of you, Billy. And such a companion would be a fitting birthday gift for you too. Happy sweet sixteen.”

Bruce coughed, before muttering, “Diana, I hope that horse is no more than a nice thoroughbred.”

Billy had already rushed up to the great horse, ooing and ahhing in a manner apparently unbefitting of a newly-minted sixteen-year old, as Damian’s look of disgust evinced. Billy was speaking to the horse in some strange tongue, and Diana smiled at him. Damian wrinkled his nose and asked, “Wait, are you speaking ancient Greek?”

Billy laughed but did not answer, instead he patted the young stallion’s proud head, and the next moment, the horse spread out a pair of enormous wings, like wide sails unfurling from a great ship.

Billy hugged the creature’s neck and said with ample excitement, “May I go with him for a run, father? Diana?”

“Of course,” Diana spoke in a most royal manner, “There is no better way to get acquainted with your new friend than racing the clouds together.”

Billy threw himself atop the winged horse, and immediately rider and steed leapt off the ground, rising into the air. The horse’s wings stirred up a veritable storm and everyone had to take a step back, save Diana, who looked up at Pegasus and the young rider with a glaringly bright smile, like a proud mother looking on her children.

“So much for a thoroughbred,” Bruce muttered darkly, “And would it kill him to wait for a saddle?”

Damian was eyeing the horse circling in the sky with barely veiled interest. He shot his father a sly glance, before declaring smugly, “Worry not, father, I will make sure to saddle the horse if I were to take him out for a flight.”

Bruce gave his elder son a fierce look, which only prompted a smug smirk in return.

“I do not think Pegasus would be so willing to accept anything more than a guide rope,” Diana said, “Maybe after he and Billy become friends, he can be persuaded to bear a simple set up, though I do not think Billy would press him on this point.”

Bruce’s face darkened some more, so the princess asked with a faintly concerned look, “Will this gift be a problem, Bruce?”

Bruce sighed ever so slightly, “Not at all. This is a wonderful gift, Di, and it is clear that Billy loves it. Thank you.”

“Father, you should relax,” Damian snickered, “If Billy can ride a dragon bare back, I am sure he can handle a Pegasus without a bridle.”

“Master Damian,” Alfred admonished with a look. Yet the ever serene butler still looked just a touch unnerved. He paused a moment longer, before turning to Diana and asking, “You must forgive my ignorance, Miss Diana, I feel like I might have to pester you with some more questions. While Master William has had his share of fantastic creatures, none ever needed to stay with us. So, what might we feed a Pegasus?”

Diana laughed a deep sonorous laugh, and she said, “Of course. You can let him graze; good grass will satisfy him quite well.”

“And what of other needs? Will vaccination and a vet be necessary?”

Had Diana been less acquainted with the Wayne Butler she might be more affronted, but she only laughed and shook her head, “No, Pegasus does not become ill, worry not.”

Just then the great beast dropped from the sky, and Billy rolled off the Pegasus’s back with an exuberant laugh.

“He is absolutely great!” The youth shouted with exhilaration, “Oh Diana, thank you so much!”

Bruce coughed again, and began as gently as he could under the circumstance, “Billy, You understand a horse… yes, a horse is a big responsibility. You will be wholly responsible for it.”

“Him; he is not an ‘it’,” Billy quickly corrected, “He doesn’t understand English fully, but he does get a sense of your meaning.”

Bruce nodded, “My apologies to him. You are prepared to care for him?”

“He won’t need me to care for him,” Billy laughed, “If there is a nice grass patch on one of your properties nearby that would be great, but he is very much capable of finding his own grazing ground and caring for himself. He isn’t like a common horse, or even Ace under my spell! He has a fully conscious mind, father, just like you and me.”

Bruce replied cryptically, “Well then, he will be a new kind of family friend who is sometimes over for dinner. Does he have a name?”

“You know his name, it is Pegasus.”

“Of course it is.”

Diana did not stay for the birthday party; she apologized for being otherwise occupied and left promptly. Barely an hour after Diana’s departure a very sheepish looking Green Lantern dropped into the Wayne Manor grounds. He was holding a large cardboard box that was vibrating and snarling.

“It was just a routine mission, to look into the use of dimensional weapons in a minor galactic war. By the time we reached there the battlefield had been cleaned up, but then we found this straggler,” Hal Jordan explained, “I am not sure what the creature is, but the ring confirmed that he is not a creature of our dimension.”

“Um,” Even Billy looked uncertain as he eyed the vibrating box in Hal’s hands, “What is it? Why come to me? I am sure Mr. Kent would know what to do with an alien creature.”

Hal hastily explained, “It’s not an alien in the normal sense of the word. It’s not a creature of our universe, otherwise we would know how to deal with it.”

“But why come to me?”

Just then the top of the box was finally pushed aside and a small, vaguely reptilian head poked out, roaring as it breathed out a sheet of flame.

“Yeah, that’s why,” Hal sighed, “It looks rather like a dragon. I thought you might like to keep it too? “

“Oh but he does look like a dragon!” Billy was all amazement and good will, “Though the word ‘dragon’ is a bit loose anyway. I don’t recognize him, I don’t think he is from any dimension that I am familiar with. Though with this outward appearance…”

“I am hoping you would be both happier and better-equipped to take care of this creature. Can you keep him?”

“Yes!” Billy spoke enthusiastically, while a muscle twitched on Bruce’s face.

Hal was obliviously relieved, “How wonderful, Billy. I knew you would be happy with it. It is your birthday, isn’t it? Happy birthday, kiddo! You have done me a huge favor and I will remember that; don’t hesitate to find me if you need a lift off-world again.”

Billy laughed good-naturedly, “Hey, I can travel off-world myself.”

Hal only shrugged, “Well, come find me if you need another planet for a testing ground.”

After Hal took off, Alfred murmured, “A shame, I did not have a chance to ask Mr. Jordan what the dragon eats.”

“I don’t think he would know,” Then Billy frowned, “I don’t know either, actually. I think I need to go do some research, maybe talk to some people about this creature. May I go, father? I promise I will be home very soon, just an hour or two.”

Bruce knew it was pointless to sound exasperated, so he spoke in a perfectly flat voice, “Just be back for lunch.”

After Billy vanished into thin air with the mini alien dragon perched on his shoulder, Bruce suddenly turned to Damian and asked, “What are you getting your brother?”

Before Damian could answer Bruce’s personal cellphone rang. He took it out and saw the call from was his highly problematic—but also very useful—business partner, Yusei Fudo. Knowing it could be important, he took the call reluctantly.

“Good morning, Mr. Wayne, I hope you are doing well,” The physicist said exactly ten words of pleasantry before moving on to the business of the day, “Billy is turning sixteen today, and my daughter would like to give him a present. As the present is much more than some store-bought trifle, I would like to obtain your permission first.”

Bruce nearly growled. He said coldly, “A dragon for a birthday present is out of the question.”

There was a brief cause, and then Yusei spoke again, with a hint of laughter in his calm and level voice, “No, Mr. Wayne, not a dragon. While I would not put such a thing entirely past Chiharu, she would not involve me if it were the case. It is only a D-wheel.”

“A what?”

“A duel runner, I think that’s the name used in America.”

“I am not following.”

Bruce briefly wondered if he should really try harder to keep up with his son, but decided against it with a silent snort. No adult can keep up with a teenage boy’s collection of the weird in any case, never mind a boy who eats and breathes the occult.

There was a longer pause, and then Yusei spoke with a note of a resignation, “It is a motorcycle, Mr. Wayne.”

“A motorcycle?” Bruce was quite suspicious, “Just a normal Harley?”

“No, it is designed by me and built in my lab.”

That was probably impressive, a motorcycle custom built by the world’s foremost nuclear physicist. Surely it could only be harmless? But Bruce still asked with lingering suspicion, “It is custom built therefore a D-wheel?”

“No,” Bruce’s business partner deadpanned, “It is called a D-wheel because it is used to play a children’s card game.”

“Card game? On motorcycles,” Then it struck him, “You mean that children’s card game.”

\----A game connected to a fantastical realm that lets his boy call out an army of dragons at will.

“Yes, that one, Mr. Wayne,” A pause, then Yusei spoke in a conciliatory manner, “But of course the D-wheel will still function as your typical Harley. Do I have your permission?”

“Yes, you have my permission,” Bruce sighed, “Just curious, what would you do had I said ‘no’?”

A longer pause this time, and Yusei said, “I would inform my daughter of your decision and ask her to respect it, and she will probably end up giving Billy some rare duel monster cards.”

Bruce was not quite sure “rare cards” simply meant some gaming collectibles or some potent seals of world-ending monsters. Knowing his son and his business partner’s little daughter, the two are probably the same thing in any case. So he said in a perfectly flat voice, “A motorcycle sounds lovely.”

After he hung up the call he turned to Damian and asked again, “So a motorcycle is apparently taken. What are you getting your brother?”

The teenager shrugged, “A Lamborghini.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, only to have Damian speak with a glare, “Purchased with the profits of my own investment portfolio; it is from me.”

“I am only surprised; in past years you have gone for much more sentimental and thoughtful gifts.”

“Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue and said with obvious distaste, “I gave him a children’s card game to remind him of his mentor and monsters came to life. I gave him a rare artefact mentioned in C. C. Batson’s book and he let ancient gods borrow his body. I gave him a cool-looking sword and he was chosen to play savior in an alternative dimension. I am giving up on thoughtful; that is quite literally how fate deals her terrible hand. What is wrong with a Lamborghini in any case?”

Bruce was speechless, and Alfred looked like he was trying to not laugh out loud. Instead the old butler only nodded, all solemnity, and he said, “Excellent thinking, Master Damian.”


End file.
